


Le 113e Pèlerinage

by Mání (Maniravsadhur)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Compact of the Ten Nations, Gen, Mafal Dadaranell, Pastfic, The Ways, Trolloc Wars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniravsadhur/pseuds/M%C3%A1n%C3%AD
Summary: Où l'on assiste au déclenchement des Guerres trolloques, qui mit fin à huit siècles de paix et de prospérité sous les auspices du Pacte des Dix nations.





	Le 113e Pèlerinage

Dans le placide bouillonnement des volutes d’air chaud qui surplombaient la plaine, une forme observait avec un amusement détaché les minuscules figures dont le lent flot s’écoulait en contrebas. Considérée dans son ensemble, cette masse de créatures agglomérées semblait posséder les qualités d’un liquide légèrement visqueux, dont les bords étendaient ici et là par capillarité de fines excroissances qui ne tardaient guère à se rétracter pour resurgir en quelque autre endroit. L’idée n’était pas nouvelle, loin s’en fallait. La forme s’en était émerveillée, à d’autres époques lointaines, en des lieux identiques et pourtant si différents. Les schémas d’alors tenaient davantage de l’éclatement, des gouttes de sang éparpillées, dans un rapprochement si saisissant qu’il constituait parfois une puissante distraction là où la concentration la plus ferme eût été de rigueur.

C’était souvent le prix à payer pour qui ne comptait pas en années, en siècles ni même en millénaires – car le simple fait de compter relevait d’un domaine dérisoire, celui des simples vivants. La forme disposait non pas de l’éternité, concept illusoire, mais de l’intégralité des temps, jusqu’à leur terme. Quand on possédait la certitude absolue, dans ce grand jeu de sha’rah stellaire, d’obtenir la victoire finale, alors l’efficacité, la vitesse d’exécution, l’agressivité comme vertu ne semblaient plus que l’apanage du vulgaire, la vaine manifestation d’une volonté impuissante confrontée à une issue inévitable. La forme possédait dans sa nature même le recul nécessaire pour accéder à une dimension supérieure, une dimension esthétique majeure dont seul son adversaire était à même d’apprécier la valeur – lequel adversaire se refusait invariablement à y consentir, avec la cruelle et indélicate obstination du joueur qui persiste à se prendre pour une pièce du jeu. À l’échelle de la partie, ce déni importait peu, mais il y avait une sorte d’amertume à ne pouvoir partager la glorieuse beauté de cet immense kholkyir de sable avec son partenaire de toujours qui, dans sa folie, se peignait en ennemi éternel.

La délicatesse, le doigté, la précision d’un mécanisme horloger à grande complication, telles étaient ses armes d’élection. La forme ne s’était jamais complue à jouer les généraux sur le champ de bataille. L’idée n’était pas dénuée de sens au regard de la griserie ressentie par celui qui se place au cœur de la mêlée, qui jouit des interactions physiques dont l’annihilation de l’adversaire est l’aboutissant ultime. La signification qui y était attachée restait cependant purement subjective, une indulgence dérisoire, une vanité qui permettait certes de gagner à court terme, mais au prix d’une trivialité relevant autant de la faute de goût que de l’aveuglement. La forme savait prendre de la hauteur et s’effacer pour éviter de corrompre la partie en lui attachant des significations personnelles qui ne lui étaient rien.

Était-il si dur de concevoir qu’une tapisserie qui serait destinée à perdurer perpétuellement y perdrait toute sa beauté ? Seule la perspective de l’inévitable disparition de tous les fils qui la composaient pouvait lui conférer le moindre intérêt. La survie ne pouvait raisonnablement servir d’unique raison d’être. Ces existences qui constituaient la trame de l’œuvre ne s’entremêlaient pas pour mieux résister à l’usure du temps : elles s’associaient de façon à former des motifs dont la splendeur touchait au sublime du fait même de leur brièveté. Il fallait couper de nombreux fils pour permettre à d’autres de briller avec la magnitude d’une étoile sur le point de mourir. La forme n’avait jamais été de ceux qui considéraient le cercle comme la figure idéale. Au contraire, les motifs devaient s’opposer pour s’exalter mutuellement – jusqu’à l’instant de la disparition de la tapisserie, ce moment où le sens et l’esthétique venaient fusionner et mourir dans un même élan grandiose et singulier.

Le règne et la gloire n’étaient rien. L’oubli était la récompense offerte à tous.

La forme continua un instant de contempler les hommes et les femmes qui se mouvaient lentement sur les chemins de Jaramide, d’Aramaelle et d’Almoren, puis elle disparut dans un souffle.

____________

Jion

Jion marchait avec la vigueur renouvelée de celui qui sait son long périple sur le point de s’achever. Les courbatures qui lui crispaient les jambes paraissaient bien légères ce matin-là, malgré la pente qui s’accentuait depuis plusieurs semaines. La procession avait quitté depuis plus de dix jours déjà la ville de Cuebiyarsande, dernière étape sur la route de Mafal Dadaranell. Au-delà, une immense marée humaine s’étendait entre les deux villes le long de la Mora. L’important était d’arriver à temps pour le Jour de Mabriam, quarante jours après le solstice d’été. Jion et Miraïa s’étaient arrêtés quelques jours à Cuebiyarsande pour se reposer, mais aussi pour profiter un peu l’un de l’autre loin des regards, pour autant que ce fût possible dans une ville dont la population se retrouvait momentanément décuplée, comme tous les sept ans. Il serait bien temps, une fois arrivés à destination, de se marier, en compagnie sans doute de quelques milliers d’autres couples désireux de placer leur union sous les meilleurs auspices possibles.

Le Jour de Mabriam était traditionnellement un jour faste pour les mariages, mais lorsque cela se passait à Mafal Dadaranell au terme d’un Pèlerinage, les chances de bonheur s’en trouvaient décuplées. C’était du moins ce qu’en disaient les commères et autres marieuses que semblaient devenir toutes les femmes passé un certain âge. Mais Jion y avait trouvé d’autant moins à redire que c’était aussi pour lui une occasion unique d’aller suivre les enseignements des maîtres tisserands de la ville, dont la réputation s’étendait sur l’ensemble des Terres de l’Ouest. C’était là qu’étaient nées les dix tapisseries du Pacte, celles qui étaient transportées en tête de toutes les processions pour être exposées tous les sept ans, le Jour de Mabriam, à Mafal Dadaranell. L’événement commémorait la signature, bien des siècles auparavant, du Pacte des Dix nations, qui avait consacré la décision des dix jeunes royaumes de s’unir pour lutter contre les hordes de créatures des ténèbres issues de la Grande dévastation. Les célèbres tapisseries retraçaient du point de vue de chacune des nations les jours et les mois qui avaient mené à la signature. Le jeune tisserand avait du mal à contenir sa joie à l’idée de pouvoir enfin contempler de ses yeux tous ces merveilleux morceaux d’histoire.

Et puis il y avait Miraïa. Comment il avait pu plaire à une femme aussi pleine de grâce et d’énergie, aussi fougueuse et passionnée, Jion aurait été bien en peine de l’expliquer. Un jour, la caravane d’un marchand jaramidien était arrivée à Shar Honelle. Parmi les gardes qui l’escortaient se trouvait une grande et jeune femme au regard intense. Ayant entrepris de visiter la Perle d’Aelgar, elle était entrée par hasard dans l’échoppe du maître de Jion. Le reste de l’histoire, le jeune homme se le racontait parfois à lui-même dans des rêveries où son esprit titubait avant de s’endormir, comme pour se convaincre que c’était réellement arrivé. Comment deux âmes nées à des milliers de lieues l’une de l’autre avaient-elles ainsi pu se trouver contre toute probabilité et créer un lien aussi… parfait ? Cela défiait la raison. Et pourtant, il suffisait à Jion de regarder autour de lui pour constater à quel point tout était possible. Les vies des gens s’entrelaçaient sans cesse, les grands Pèlerinages étaient là pour le prouver.

Tous les sept ans, de chacune des dix nations partait une procession qui progressait à pied à travers les Terres de l’Ouest pour aller rejoindre Mafal Dadaranell, à l’extrême nord-est du continent. Les processions se regroupaient peu à peu tout au long du voyage, jusqu’à ne plus devenir qu’une en fin de parcours. Les premiers Pèlerinages à prendre le départ étaient ceux des royaumes d’Aelgar et de Safer, pour lesquels la distance à couvrir était la plus longue. Selon une coutume depuis longtemps établie, il était possible de prendre le départ d’un Pèlerinage depuis un autre pays. On s’élançait ainsi dans cette grande marche entouré d’inconnus venus des quatre coins du royaume et du continent. Chaque ville sur le parcours prenait le temps de quelques soirs l’allure d’un énorme soufflé bariolé pour honorer les pèlerins et fêter la fraternité renouvelée des dix nations.

Un murmure indistinct commençait à s’élever devant Jion. La route grimpait encore sur quelques dizaines de pas avant de s’aplanir et de tourner vers la gauche. Quelques personnes levaient les bras en lançant des exclamations de joie. Jion tourna vivement la tête pour trouver Miraïa du regard, mais la jeune femme s’était déjà faufilée à son côté, un sourire d’anticipation sur les lèvres. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et dit d’une voix tranquille, sans quitter des yeux l’endroit où le chemin virait :  
« Nous y voilà enfin. »

Le paysage s’ouvrit alors pour offrir un panorama saisissant. Le soleil, qui tombait à présent sur l’horizon dans leur dos, illuminait au loin de ses rayons dorés une large vallée montante et encaissée. En son extrémité se dressait une vaste colline où culminait ce qui ressemblait à un palais, cerné par une muraille jalonnée de grandes tours dont la couleur était difficile à discerner. Tout autour s’étalait fastueusement une ville qui, bien qu’entourée elle-même d’un grand mur d’enceinte, semblait se prolonger bien au-delà jusqu’à aller lécher les contreforts montagneux. Le regard finissait par comprendre que cet immense faubourg se composait en grande partie d’une multitude de tentes multicolores, certaines d’entre elles opulentes, qui accueillaient à n’en pas douter l’immense vague humaine venue se rassembler autour de la capitale d’Aramaelle. De droite et de gauche, en guise de sublime toile de fond, de fières montagnes arboraient leurs cimes enneigées à la façon d’un glorieux étendard.

Dans cette lumière chaude, la ville semblait l’image même de la prospérité. Il était difficile d’imaginer que quelques dizaines de lieues à peine séparaient ce splendide symbole de l’union de tous les hommes de la tristement célèbre Grande dévastation. Cette pensée ne fit cependant qu’effleurer l’esprit de Jion, dont les pieds pressaient l’allure sans même qu’il s’en rende compte. Une douce pression de la main lui rappela que Miraïa ne devait pas s’éloigner de la caravane de maître Kesharen. Même dans des circonstances aussi paisibles et inoffensives, même à quelques heures de la fin de sa vie de garde itinérante, la jeune femme n’oubliait pas son devoir. Jion lacha sa main à regret et la regarda rejoindre ses collègues et converser avec eux, sans doute en vue d’organiser l’arrivée au camp. Il adressa mentalement un bref remerciement au Créateur pour sa sagesse infinie, puis entreprit d’examiner d’un peu plus près la foule au sein de laquelle la procession semblait aller se dissoudre petit à petit. La journée était encore loin d’être finie.

Dovierine

À la nuit tombante, la ville haute semblait particulièrement vide, mais peut-être était-ce un jeu de l’esprit. Au regard de la foule gluante qui semblait emplir tout l’espace environnant, les lieux étaient bel et bien déserts. Il suffisait d’éviter les patrouilles jusqu’à la maison bourgeoise louée à cette occasion. Les hommes pourraient ensuite y rester jusqu’à l’heure prévue. Toutes les rues et venelles étaient éclairées à la torche, mais une fois passé le mur d’enceinte, où une petite diversion sonore avait suffi pour éloigner le garde en faction, le reste était une formalité.

Dovierine Sedai se sentait parfaitement calme, l’esprit clair, à un point qui l’étonnait presque. Mais à la réflexion, ce n’était au fond que très logique. Elle n’avait jamais fait partie de ces demi-écervelées qui semblaient se laisser diriger par leurs émotions. Quand elle constatait le laisser-aller de certaines sœurs Grises ou Vertes, un mécanisme profondément ancré en elle déclenchait parfois un puissant sentiment de honte qu’elle tentait aussitôt de dissiper. Elle s’était jadis donné pour modèle les Aes Sedai d’antan et avait souvent observé avec désolement ce qu’elle considérait comme une véritable déchéance de la Tour blanche, mais désormais ces références ne la touchaient plus, ou tout du moins plus de la même manière. À l’époque éloignée où elle ne portait le châle que depuis peu, il lui démangeait de corriger tout ce qui n’allait pas dans le comportement de ses sœurs. Tout avait changé depuis lors.

En rupture avec une absurde tradition de l’Ajah blanche, Dovierine avait passé beaucoup de temps à parcourir les Terres de l’Ouest en tout sens, persuadée que la logique la plus pure ne valait rien si elle n’était pas soumise à l’épreuve de la réalité. L’expérience de voyageuse ainsi acquise avait à la fois renforcé ses convictions et radicalement modifié sa vision du monde. De ce qui, des siècles auparavant, avait peut-être été une civilisation ne restait plus aujourd’hui qu’une façade burlesque, un masque futile derrière lequel se cachait le véritable visage grotesque et déformé des dix nations : un monceau de peuples alanguis et dégénérés, corrompus sans espoir de retour par une trop longue paix et ce que la Tour blanche osait appeler « prospérité ». Cette mollesse généralisée ne se trouvait légèrement atténuée que dans les régions qui se trouvaient en bordure de la grande dévastation. Malgré le stratagème secret qui permettait depuis des siècles aux armées de Jaramide et d’Aramaelle de conserver perpétuellement un temps d’avance décisif sur les hordes noires, ce contact régulier rappelait à ces peuples-là ce qui était en jeu et leur permettait de conserver un semblant de dignité dont les autres nations étaient totalement dépourvues.

L’équilibre des forces était rompu depuis bien trop longtemps. L’excès de paix était une calamité. Pour redresser la Tour blanche et rendre vigueur et force aux dix nations, il fallait faire pencher la balance du côté des Ténèbres.

Dovierine glissa un œil derrière l’angle de la ruelle vers le large boulevard qui montait au Palais. Personne n’était en vue. Avec une moue à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et l’agacement, elle fit signe aux hommes de la suivre. Les silhouettes lourdement chargées longèrent les murs avec célérité jusqu’à la ruelle suivante, où l’Aes Sedai s’engagea sur la gauche. Le quartier général n’était plus qu’à quelques pas. La facilité avec laquelle il était possible de faire pénétrer une petite milice dans l’enceinte de la ville haute emplissait Dovierine d’un souverain mépris. La maison en question présentait une riche façade en pierre blanche ornée de gravures. Le groupe pénétra en silence à l’intérieur.

Comme tous les sept ans, l’arrivée de la foule massive des pèlerins poussait les riches bourgeois à quitter la ville le temps des festivités. Pendant leur absence, ils n’étaient que trop heureux de pouvoir confier leur demeure à un haut dignitaire ou, mieux encore, à une Aes Sedai : aucun voleur ne serait assez fou pour tenter sa chance dans ces conditions. Dovierine s’était contentée de loger aussi loin que possible d’autres Aes Sedai pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute discrétion. Elle conduisit la quinzaine d’hommes vers un grand salon à l’étage où deux fenêtres donnant sur le sud offraient un magnifique panorama sur les montagnes qui semblaient tout proches et dont les sommets étaient encore touchés par les rayons du soleil.  
« Vous avez plusieurs heures devant vous. Reposez-vous, mais ne prenez pas trop vos aises et surtout, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Je reviendrai vous chercher à l’heure due. »  
Les individus acquiescèrent sans rien dire et s’affairèrent à poser leur sac et à s’installer. Dovierine les toisa un instant puis, satisfaite de ce qu’elle voyait, sortit de la pièce et monta à l’étage supérieur vers ses propres appartements.

Parvenue dans sa chambre, la sœur blanche s’assit lentement devant la console où trônait un large miroir. Elle y observa la femme brune de petite stature qui, les coudes appuyés sur le petit meuble et le menton posé sur ses mains, semblait vouloir l’interroger. Ses traits sans âge et sans grâce ne provoquaient aucune réaction en elle : pas de regrets, pas d’orgueil déplacé ni de honte cachée. Elle avait déjà abandonné ces vanités avant même d’obtenir sa bague. Elle se savait quelconque sans être laide, dotée d’un air naturel d’autorité dont elle n’abusait pas afin de pouvoir voyager sans se faire remarquer, autant que possible. Pour ce faire, elle mettait à profit la seule chose qu’elle ait conservée de sa mère : une science du maquillage qui lui permettait de se donner les traits d’une femme du peuple d’une trentaine d’années, et non plus d’une Aes Sedai. Les apparences étaient un facteur utile à prendre en compte dans une certaine optique, rien de plus. En ce sens, elle adaptait toujours sa tenue à ses besoins et non au standard arbitraire auquel une Aes Sedai était supposée répondre.

Dovierine se rejeta doucement vers le dossier de son fauteuil pour y déposer d’un geste lent la longue cape noire bordée d’une zibeline blanche qui recouvrait ses épaules. Lorsqu’on souhaitait passer inaperçue dans la nuit, un manteau noir était idéal, surtout s’il cachait une robe blanc cassé grâce à laquelle on pouvait au contraire se faire aussitôt remarquer – et son statut avec, qui était parfois le meilleur des alibis. La soie de la robe était doublée de laine, une nécessité en pays montagneux. Les manches longues brodées de perles grises se prolongeaient jusque sur le dos des mains, une coquetterie que la noblesse locale qu’elle était amenée à côtoyer semblait attendre d’elle. Le col était montant jusqu’à mi-cou, la taille était cintrée et de petites échancrures dans le bas de la robe laissaient apparaître, comme sur les épaules et dans le bas du dos, le gris clair de la doublure. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l’échine. L’habit n’était rien, l’essence des choses se trouvait ailleurs.

Dès la première fois où le seigneur Ténébreux lui était apparu dans ses rêves, bien des mois auparavant, elle s’était retrouvée vêtue d’une robe de crin sombre qui lui irritait la peau tout en lui laissant la désagréable impression d’être nue. La leçon et le message étaient très clairs : l’humilité était la voie à suivre. Ce rappel n’était d’ailleurs pas tout à fait inutile pour la dissuader de se vautrer dans l’orgueil d’être distinguée entre tous par Ba’alzamon en personne, bien que la logique la plus froide lui eût suffi pour comprendre qu’elle ne devait cette proéminence qu’à une série de circonstances favorables. Dovierine était la bonne personne au bon endroit, elle n’avait besoin de rien d’autre. Tant que cela lui permettait de soumettre le continent à la purification salvatrice qui lui serait imposée depuis Shayol Ghul par le seigneur Ténébreux, elle saurait se muer en outil efficace et dénué d’états d’âme.

Un outil d’un autre genre lui avait rendu une petite partie du respect qu’elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais pour les Aes Sedai. Quand son seigneur et maître lui avait révélé en rêve le rôle joué par les Dix tapisseries dans le maintien de la paix durant tous ces longs siècles depuis la signature du Pacte, elle avait été surprise de voir la Tour blanche capable de garder si longtemps un tel secret vis-à-vis de presque toutes les sœurs. Il restait donc aux Amyrlins successives une certaine forme de sagesse qui, bien que de nature purement passive et transmise rituellement, était le signe de ressources insoupçonnées qu’il était préférable de ne pas ignorer. Ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire relevait de la logique la plus élémentaire et la plus saine. C’est pourquoi la structure clandestine mise en place progressivement par le seigneur Ba’alzamon au sein de la Tour blanche, qui lui avait paru au premier abord relever d’une précaution inutile, était en réalité un motif indispensable dans le grand dessein des Ténèbres.

Le plan de Ba’alzamon était d’une simplicité prodigieuse. L’attaque « surprise » prévue pour cette nuit même concentrait déjà les troupes et l’attention du général Meilar et des sœurs Vertes vers le nord, laissant la ville haute pratiquement sans protection. Dovierine avait inféré, à partir des indices volontairement lacunaires qui lui avaient été donnés, que son propre rôle resterait inaperçu en raison du caractère inhabituellement massif de l’armée de trollocs réunie derrière le col de Mafal. L’attaque était imparable, pour peu que Dovierine elle-même accomplisse sa mission sans encombre. La grâce d’un unique coup de génie allait mettre un terme à presque huit-cents ans d’une paix aux conséquences intolérables.

La sœur blanche sortit de sa contemplation et se dévêtit, puis alla s’allonger sur le grand lit qui bordait l’un des murs de la chambre. Elle s’appliqua à vider son esprit de toute considération parasite qui risquait de l’épuiser avant l’heure, le regard rivé, dans un coin de la pièce, sur l’horloge cossue qui égrenait une à une les minutes et les secondes la séparant encore de son grand-œuvre.

Zéla

« Enfin, naturellement, la dernière scène, vous la connaissez puisqu’elle est commune aux dix tapisseries : c’est celle qui décrit la signature du Pacte des dix nations, où les dix chefs souverains sont positionnés de façon à ce qu’aucun ne domine les autres, en illustration de l’égalité qui règne dans les relations entre les différents pays, avec Tar Valon et la Tour blanche dans le fond, en témoin bienveillant du Pacte. »

Debout, les mains dans le dos, le dos bien droit et les jambes serrées, dans la posture de respect qui convient lorsqu’on s’adresse à une Aes Sedai, deux hommes et une femme ne quittaient pas Zéla des yeux. Le petit groupe se trouvait près de l’entrée du monument. Disposée sur des présentoirs en bois accrochés aux colonnes et reliés entre eux, la tapisserie d’Aridhol faisait en continu tout le tour de la grande pièce circulaire qui était ouverte aux quatre vents. Du côté opposé à l’entrée, quand on se baissait un peu, on pouvait apercevoir, derrière la tapisserie, le paysage nocturne de la vallée de la Mora, qui brillait toujours de mille feux les années de Pèlerinage, pendant les semaines qui précédaient le Jour de Mabriam. Sur les côtés, on voyait le chemin de ronde de la muraille qui ceignait la Ville haute et tout au long de laquelle étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers les dix coupoles, ces structures monumentales à toit rond créées voilà presque huit siècles par les Ogiers pour exposer tous les sept ans les tapisseries du Pacte. L’entrée, elle, donnait sur un escalier qui descendait en deux larges volutes vers la Ville haute elle-même.

Zéla aimait ces visites qu’elle offrait tard le soir à de petits groupes de personnes. Contrairement à une bonne partie de ses sœurs de l’Ajah brune, elle considérait qu’il était de son devoir non seulement d’accumuler des connaissances, mais aussi de les partager. C’était d’ailleurs une activité gratifiante, car cela permettait aussi d’agrandir le cercle restreint des individus avec lesquels il était possible d’entretenir une conversation intéressante. Aborder l’histoire des tapisseries du Pacte avec des apprentis tisserands venus de tout le continent, comme c’était le cas ce soir, laissait ouverte la possibilité que l’un d’eux ait un point de vue intéressant à proposer. L’échange était source de richesses.

L’Aes Sedai poursuivit sur le même ton docte et enjoué ses commentaires sur le choix des couleurs de l’œuvre d’art, dans l’idée d’enchaîner sur les points de tapisserie utilisés, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire réagir ses interlocuteurs. Entre la jeune femme essénienne et les deux hommes, dont l’un venait d’Aelgar et l’autre de l’école de Hai Caemlyn, en Coremanda, les différences de style et de techniques faisaient forcément partie des sujets de conversation au quotidien. Trouver quelles informations divulguer pour obtenir le résultat voulu faisait aussi partie de la panoplie des Aes Sedai, lorsqu’elles daignaient donner quelque peu dans la finesse. Donner pour recevoir en retour était non seulement une technique efficace, mais aussi un échange de bons procédés qui relevait de la politesse la plus élémentaire.

Bien sûr, dans le cas des tapisseries du Pacte, certains faits devaient absolument rester cachés. Même si elle n’avait pas été tenue au secret par la Baguette des serments, elle n’aurait jamais envisagé ne fût-ce qu’une seconde d’en parler à quiconque, y compris à ses consœurs. Cela lui démangeait parfois – car il était toujours frustrant d’évoquer la figure de la reine Mabriam en Shereed sans pouvoir expliquer la véritable grandeur du personnage. Naturellement, il fallait au moins être une initiée de la Tour blanche pour comprendre ce que signifiait exactement le fait de posséder à la fois le don de Prophétie et la capacité de créer des ter’angreal, alors que le premier était d’une grande rareté et que la seconde avait carrément disparu. Mais n’importe qui aurait pu s’émerveiller de la clairvoyance de Mabriam en apprenant que, non contente de créer des ter’angreal fabuleux qui permettaient à des Sœurs de lire dans certaines conditions les motifs créés localement par la Roue du Temps, c’était elle aussi qui avait eu l’idée de leur donner la forme d’œuvres d’art qui seraient connues et admirées de tous. Il n’avait jamais existé plus belle illustration de l’idée de « cacher quelque chose en pleine vue ».

Ne rien pouvoir dire de tout cela donnait une vision tronquée de la reine Mabriam, mais en dire plus aurait été trahir son immense héritage. Le monde devait se contenter de louer la valeur de hauts responsables comme le général Meilar sans savoir que c’était grâce à une Aes Sedai disparue des centaines d’années plus tôt qu’il avait pu une nouvelle fois anticiper une attaque de créatures des Ténèbres et envoyer des troupes dont personne ne doutait qu’elles reviendraient largement victorieuses. Le départ de l’armée en début d’après-midi avait été l’occasion d’une parade à la hauteur de ce 113e Pèlerinage, qui avait laissé l’immense foule dans une agitation festive dont les effets continuaient à se sentir jusque dans la soirée. Au fond d’elle-même, Zéla aurait adoré pouvoir faire, aidée par quelques consœurs, une démonstration de l’utilisation du pouvoir combiné des dix tapisseries, ou même de la seule tapisserie d’Aridhol. Elle aurait aimé voir de ses yeux l’émerveillement de ses jeunes invités du soir devant le spectacle des motifs qui semblaient se fondre et disparaître pour en créer de nouveaux dont l’agencement offrait des informations absolument certaines sur des événements passés et à venir. Mais après tout, peut-être n’auraient-ils rien vu du tout. Le fonctionnement exact de ces ter’angreals était difficile à appréhender et les seules personnes à l’avoir jamais observé étaient des Aes Sedai triées sur le volet. La Trame restait un sujet mystérieux entre tous.

La sœur Brune acheva avec un sourire son propos sur l’évocation des différences entre les dix tapisseries.  
« Mais j’ai sans doute déjà beaucoup trop parlé. Avez-vous des questions ? »  
La jeune femme, qui répondait au nom de Derla, se mit à parler, mais l’attention de Zéla fut immédiatement distraite par une sensation familière qui lui fit vivement tourner la tête vers la droite. Varn venait de voir quelque chose de suspect. Elle le côtoyait depuis suffisamment d’années pour savoir qu’il n’était pas du genre à réagir sans une bonne raison. L’Aes Sedai fit sèchement taire la tisserande d’un geste de la main, puis s’approcha de l’entrée pour tenter d’apercevoir son lige. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de l’homme se fit entendre avant qu’il ne fût visible. Il semblait perplexe.  
« J’aurais juré avoir vu un homme armé à l’angle, là-bas, mais il a disparu aussitôt. Je vais aller... »

L’apparition soudaine d’un point lumineux dans le ciel fit lever les yeux de Zéla, qui eut à peine le temps de tisser un bouclier d’Air avant qu’une flèche enflammée ne s’y écrase en explosant dans une grande gerbe de feu. Varn s’élança aussitôt dans la direction d’où le trait semblait être parti. Déjà occupée à tisser un dôme d’Air en guise de protection contre une autre attaque, l’Aes Sedai jeta vers le nord un coup d’œil suffisamment long pour constater que la coupole, celle de Jaramide, était en proie à un violent incendie. Elle ravala son trouble et s’avisa que ce n’était pas le moment de s’apitoyer. Déjà en train de penser à la suite des événements, elle ordonna d’une voix urgente aux trois tisserands :  
« Vite ! Il faut décrocher la tapisserie et l’enrouler ! Il n’y a pas un instant à perdre ! »  
Une autre flèche enflammée vint s’écraser contre le dôme invisible qu’elle venait de tisser, cette fois-ci venue du sud, le long de la muraille. Les soldats en faction s’échangèrent quelques ordres en hurlant avant que certains d’entre eux ne s’engagent sur le chemin de ronde pour intervenir. D’autres flammes troublaient déjà le ciel de leur lueur sinistre. Le pire cauchemar de Zéla était en train de se réaliser.

Miraïa

Le départ des troupes aramaelliennes vers le col de Mafal avait bien sûr intéressé Miraïa, comme tout le monde, mais elle n’avait ressenti aucune envie, aucun regret de ne pas participer à de grands faits d’armes de ce genre. Dans sa prime jeunesse, ce genre d’idées avait pu lui flotter dans la tête, mais jamais au point de la pousser à s’engager. Les occasions n’auraient pourtant pas manqué dans sa Jaramide natale, mais elle se connaissait bien. Elle n’excellait qu’au bâton de combat, qui était tout sauf une arme de mêlée. Elle avait donc choisi une vie de garde itinérante, qui lui permettait de faire valoir ses talents tout en satisfaisant sa soif de voyage. Il y avait de l’honneur à une telle existence.

Depuis, elle avait rencontré Jion et ses jours avaient pris un tournant inattendu. La jeune femme avait immédiatement aimé l’apprenti tisserand, aux mains fortes et douces, qui la regardait comme si elle était une reine de beauté et lui avait ouvert son cœur en toute confiance. Là encore, ses rêves d’enfance avaient été tout autres – elle avait imaginé des princes, des nobles empanachés à la jambe leste et au verbe mielleux – mais quel genre d’adulte restait accrochée à ses rêves d’enfant ? La vie avait été douce en lui envoyant Jion et Miraïa n’était pas une ingrate. Elle adopterait l’existence d’une garde de palais, peut-être, en attendant sans doute de devenir mère, et elle y mettrait toute son âme sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Miraïa tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue de la Ville basse. Maintenant que la nuit était tombée, les gens se pressaient pour aller manger un morceau avant de retourner faire la fête. C’était la dernière occasion pour cela avant le point culminant de ce 113e Pèlerinage, le Jour de Mabriam. Le lendemain, elle serait une femme mariée, une femme nouvelle. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère puisse voir ce jour, mais son message aurait pris des mois à lui parvenir. Elle se contenterait de la faire venir à Shar Honelle, peut-être l’année suivante. Miraïa repéra des yeux le grand bâtiment de l’école de tapisserie, qui trônait plus haut dans la ville et où Jion avait pu prendre une chambre où ils puissent loger tous les deux. Aidée par sa grande stature et par le bâton de combat qu’elle portait en travers du dos, elle parvenait tant bien que mal à progresser dans la bonne direction. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, elle pourrait se changer et attendre le retour de Jion, qui était parti avec d’autres tisserands admirer une des tapisseries du Pacte. Ensemble, ils iraient retrouver Kesharen et ses collègues, qui avaient visiblement prévu de lui faire une surprise pour fêter sa nouvelle vie. Elle sourit en pensant à l’esprit de camaraderie qui s’était renforcé entre eux pendant ces longs mois. Elle était heureuse que le marchand ait décidé de profiter du Pèlerinage pour faire des affaires.

Alors que la presse commençait à se faire moins dense, quelques cris éclatèrent autour d’elle. Elle n’y prêta pas attention, habituée au comportement erratique des foules, jusquà ce qu’elle se rende compte que des bras se tendaient désormais un peu partout pour désigner quelque chose plus haut. Elle leva les yeux pour voir de quoi il retournait et eut fugitivement l’impression de se trouver au fond d’un tonneau, observant de très loin les flammes qui embrasaient deux des coupoles juchées sur l’enceinte de la Ville haute. Soudain, elle se reprit et commença à courir, oublieuse des gens que, quelques instants seulement auparavant, elle essayait de ne pas bousculer.

Miraïa renversa plusieurs personnes avant de retrouver davantage d’espace à l'approche d’une ruelle qui, lui semblait-il, devait rejoindre le large boulevard menant à la Ville haute. Elle n’osait plus regarder les flammes et se contentait de courir aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait. Son cœur battait si fort qu’il paraissait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle n’avait que Jion en tête. Elle ne voyait que son visage et sentit bientôt des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Parvenue sur l’artère principale, elle entama son ascension à pleine vitesse, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu’elle ignorait quelle tapisserie Jion était allé voir. Levant les yeux, la jeune femme s’aperçut que d’autres coupoles, jusque-là masquées à son regard, étaient également en feu. Cependant, l’une d’entre elles, plus haut sur sa gauche, était encore intacte et elle décida instantanément de s’y diriger, comme s'il s'était agi du seul endroit possible où Jion aurait pu se trouver. Peut-être était-ce simplement l’envie de le voir sain et sauf qui avait orienté ce choix, mais elle se savait trop affolée pour prendre la moindre décision rationnelle – et il fallait prendre une décision au plus vite, choisir une direction, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle passa rapidement en contrebas d’une coupole en feu autour de laquelle s’agitaient des soldats, impuissants, tentant vainement de trouver un passage à travers les flammes pour sauver ce qui pouvait l’être de la tapisserie. Un regard rapide lui assura que personne ne se trouvait à l’intérieur. Elle reprit donc sa course à pleine vitesse. Au bout d’une trentaine de secondes, elle atteignit la coupole qui était restée intacte. La scène qui se déroulait en haut des escaliers, juste devant l’entrée, lui apparut tout de suite parfaitement limpide : une douzaine d’hommes armés tentait de prendre d’assaut la coupole mais se faisait tenir en respect par quelques soldats et un homme visiblement rapide et puissant l’épée à la main, devant lequel les assaillants hésitaient à se lancer. Dans la coupole elle-même se tenait une femme les bras en l’air, manifestement une Aes Sedai, et derrière elle, une femme et deux hommes qui portaient un petit coffre… Jion était là. Sain et sauf.

Une fois le sentiment de soulagement passé, Miraïa sentit une rage froide sourdre en elle. La jeune femme détacha le bâton de combat de son dos et grimpa quatre à quatre l’une des deux volées d’escaliers qui menaient en haut de la muraille, vers la coupole. Sans faire un bruit, elle asséna un coup direct à la tête d’un des hommes armés avant d’enchaîner par un balayage sur son voisin. Le premier s’effondra mollement tandis que le second tomba en arrière, sa tête percutant violemment le sol. L’intervention surprit l’ensemble des agresseurs. Celui qui, Miraïa le voyait maintenant, devait être un lige profita de cette diversion pour lancer une attaque afin d’élargir la brèche. Il hurla « MAINTENANT ! » et, comme si elle n’avait attendu que cela, l’Aes Sedai vêtue de beige et de brun s’élança dans l’ouverture, suivie par les tisserands. Jion, surpris de voir Miraïa, ouvrit au passage la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme le devança d’un bref « Cours ! ».

Après avoir appuyé l’attaque de Miraïa et du lige, les quatre soldats descendirent les escaliers et coururent à la suite de l’Aes Sedai et des porteurs de la tapisserie. D’un signe de la tête, Varn enjoignit la jeune femme à les imiter alors que les assaillants reprenaient leurs esprits. Il revint ensuite à sa hauteur et courut au même rythme qu’elle pour s’assurer qu’elle ne perdait pas de terrain. Derrière, les hommes armés s’étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Arrivée à l’imposante avenue qui reliait la Ville haute à la Ville basse, l’Aes Sedai avait choisi de descendre et était en train de couper à gauche après la muraille. La jeune tapissière, qui n’était pas une combattante, avait fui dans une autre direction, probablement avec l’assentiment de la Sœur. Avant que le groupe ne s’engage dans un dédale de ruelles, il essuya une volée de flèches venue des poursuivants. L’une d’entre elles frappa l’un des porteurs du coffre à la cuisse – ce n’était pas Jion, et Miraïa ne savait pas s’il fallait s’en réjouir ou le regretter, car ce dernier, après avoir eu pour premier réflexe de se précipiter pour relever, se saisit à la place du coffre sur un aboiement sec de l’Aes Sedai et reprit sa marche sur un rythme aussi élevé que possible.

Miraïa était presque revenue à hauteur du petit groupe lorsque, après avoir tourné dans une venelle, le lige lui toucha le bras pour lui signaler de s’arrêter. Il lui dit doucement, d’une voix calme et posée :  
« Moi d’abord, à gauche, puis vous à droite, puis vous courez. »  
Au bout de quelques secondes, les trois premiers des poursuivants passèrent l’angle de l’immeuble. D'un coup d'épée porté des deux mains, le lige trancha le bras de celui de gauche puis taillada le poitrail de celui du milieu d’un revers instantané. L’homme de droite se jeta sur le lige et Miraïa en profita pour le frapper de son bâton à la gorge avant de partir en courant sans demander son reste. Le lige lui emboîta rapidement le pas en voyant que les suivants étaient plus éloignés.

Le lige savait visiblement où son Aes Sedai se dirigeait, car il fit tourner plusieurs fois Miraïa dans des ruelles avant que le groupe ne revienne en vue alors qu’il pénétrait dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin public, planté d’arbres magnifiques. Une autre femme, vêtue d’une cape noire, était en discussion avec l’Aes Sedai devant un mur de pierre ouvragé. Miraïa voulait se précipiter vers Jion, qui ne l’avait pas encore aperçue, mais déjà les hommes armés avaient retrouvé leurs traces et arrivaient en courant. La jeune garde se prépara à combattre, mais le lige lui fit signe que ce n’était pas encore le moment : une ouverture venait d’apparaître devant les deux femmes. L’Aes Sedai pénétra à l’intérieur en emmenant Jion avec elle, tandis que l’autre femme laissa passer les quatre soldats, le lige et Miraïa avant, apparemment, de tenter de refermer l’ouverture avec ce qui ressemblait à une pierre en forme de feuille d’arbre.

Cependant, une flèche vint se briser contre le mur à proximité de la femme. Le lige la prit par le bras avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réagir et l’entraîna dans l’obscurité à la suite de Miraïa en ajoutant :  
« C’est trop tard, ils sont déjà là. »  
Mais Miraïa n’eut pas le réflexe de vérifier cette affirmation. Elle se trouvait face à face… avec sa propre image, reflétée dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de miroir flottant et mou. Pour la première fois, son esprit sembla se détourner de Jion et de la survie.

Varn

Tenant la sœur Blanche par le bras, Varn prit la jeune combattante par la taille pour la faire entrer à l’intérieur des Voies. Il ignorait comment Dovierine avait fait pour les rejoindre, mais c’était la meilleure nouvelle depuis le déclenchement de cette attaque sur les tapisseries. Il aurait sans doute préféré avoir une sœur Verte et ses liges à ses côtés, mais c’était d’autant moins le moment de faire la fine bouche qu’il était de toute manière impossible pour une Aes Sedai d’attaquer des hommes si sa propre vie n’était pas en danger. En dernière analyse, Dovierine et Zéla se connaissaient et s’appréciaient, et ça pouvait jouer un rôle important avant la fin.

Varn savait que Zéla ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger la tapisserie d’Aridhol, qui était peut-être la seule rescapée de toutes. Le lige n’avait que faire de ces tapisseries, tout ce qui comptait était la sécurité de son Aes Sedai, mais en douze ans passés à son côté, il avait appris à connaître la sœur Brune et sa manière de raisonner. Si jamais il ne parvenait pas aussi à protéger la tapisserie, il en entendrait parler pendant trop longtemps pour qu’il ait envie d’en courir le risque.

La jeune femme au bâton de combat était visiblement sidérée par le paysage qui s’était ouvert devant elle. Dans une lumière pure qui paraissait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois se dressait un pont qui menait à une sorte d’île à la végétation luxuriante, laquelle île n’était pas cernée d’eau mais flottait dans l’air. Rien ne préparait à ce défi perpétuel à la raison qu’étaient les Voies. Varn ne l’aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais la première fois que Zéla l’y avait emmené pour aller de Tar Valon à Aren Mador, il avait eu une réaction très semblable. L’heure n’était toutefois pas à l’empathie. Il relâcha les deux femmes mais pressa ostensiblement le pas pour leur faire rejoindre au plus vite le groupe.

Ils avaient à peine rejoint l’extrémité de « l’île » que les hommes de main à leur poursuite, dont le nombre avait augmenté entre-temps, étaient déjà en train de traverser le pont. Deux ponts partaient dans des directions différentes. Après avoir déchiffré un Indicateur, Zéla emmena le groupe vers la gauche.

Cette course effrénée se poursuivit sur plusieurs îles, mais chaque fois que Zéla devait faire un choix, leurs poursuivants gagnaient du terrain. Il devint rapidement clair qu’il faudrait combattre pour s’en sortir. Varn avait confiance en ses moyens, mais aucun combat n’était jamais gagné d’avance et il lui fallait protéger les deux Aes Sedai, sans oublier, dans la mesure du possible, empêcher que la tapisserie ne soit détruite. Sacresang, la partie était loin d’être gagnée, mais avec les quatre soldats et cette jeune femme sortie de nulle part, il y avait tout de même de bonnes raisons d’espérer.

C’est à Varn qu’il revenait de choisir le terrain, Zéla le savait. Le pont suivant donnait sur une plateforme d’où partaient trois autres ponts vers des îles différentes. Il fit signe à Zéla, qui s’arrêta à l’endroit dit et s'adressa à voix basse au jeune homme qui tenait le coffre. La jeune combattante était allée le rejoindre et, après l’avoir brièvement pris dans ses bras, écoutait attentivement.

« Prenez le pont de droite et courez aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Si vous ne voyez pas de signe de nous à la prochaine intersection, choisissez au hasard, mais courez aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez. Vous finirez par tomber sur une sortie, une porte qui ressemblera à celles que nous avons empruntée pour entrer ici. J’ignore où vous serez, vous pouvez vous retrouver n’importe où sur le continent, mais peu importe : tout ce qui compte, c’est que vous remettiez la tapisserie à une Aes Sedai, si vous ne pouvez pas atteindre vous-même Tar Valon. C’est d’une importance capitale, vous m’entendez ? »  
Le jeune homme acquiesça, mais Varn le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse répondre.  
« Zéla. »  
L’Aes Sedai fit signe au jeune homme de partir. Curieusement, la jeune combattante, qui devait être sa compagne, jeta un regard interrogateur à Varn, comme pour lui demander quoi faire, ou quérir sa permission. Il hocha la tête et regarda la jeune femme accompagner le porteur du coffre. Il faudrait finalement faire sans elle, mais Varn comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle devait partir. Il reporta son attention sur les hommes armés, qui étaient en train de franchir le pont.

D'un point de vue tactique, l'endroit était le meilleur choix possible, car l'étroitesse du passage empêchait les assaillants de cerner complètement leurs adversaires moins nombreux. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Zéla pour vérifier si elle était prête. Les deux Aes Sedai étaient côte à côte. Dovierine se pencha vers Zéla et leva la main comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille. Il fallut au lige une seconde pour se rendre compte que l’objet que la sœur Blanche tenait dans sa main était une dague. Une seconde de trop. Zéla s’effondra au sol sans un mot, la dague plantée dans le cœur. La jeune femme au bâton de combat, qui s’était retournée un instant, lança un cri strident avant de fuir aussi vite que possible.

Autour de Varn, deux soldats s’étaient déjà effondrés, criblés de flèches. Sans la protection apportée par Zéla, ils étaient des proies faciles. Les deux autres soldats semblaient perdus, ne sachant visiblement où aller.

Une fureur incontrôlable s’empara de Varn. Il leva son épée et laissa libre cours à ses envies de destruction face aux premiers hommes de main qui arrivaient à sa hauteur. Le lige laissa totalement de côté le respect des formes de combat traditionnelles pour trancher dans le vif de la chair par pure force, en ignorant leurs pathétiques défenses. Il se rua sur ceux qui portaient un arc pour les mettre en premier hors d’état de nuire et en fit basculer un au passage par-dessus la rembarde du pont. Les cris du malheureux se firent entendre longtemps.

Malgré la douleur qui envahissait maintenant tout son être avec la réalisation du fait que Zéla était bel et bien morte, Varn gardait dans un coin de la tête l’envie de tuer Dovierine en dernier. Il ne savait pas comment il allait procéder, mais tant qu’il ne l’attaquerait pas directement, elle ne serait d’aucun danger pour lui, les serments des Aes Sedai lui garantissaient au moins cela.

Alors que cette pensée venait de lui traverser l’esprit, une langue de feu lui brûla le dos. Il lâcha un cri de douleur. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était impossible, une Aes Sedai ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il se retourna et effectua de grands moulinets avec son épée, aussi bien pour tailler dans le vif tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage que pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la sœur Blanche et l’étrangler de ses mains.

Les premières flèches qui se plantèrent dans son dos ne le ralentirent qu’à peine. La deuxième salve le manqua… à l'exception d'une flèche qui lui transperça la gorge. Il s’effondra en lâchant son arme, la main crispée sur son cou. Son dernier regard fut pour l’Aes Sedai, dans les yeux de laquelle il crut lire de l’amertume, dans un ultime éclair de lucidité.

____________

Après avoir erré pendant un temps impossible à déterminer d’île en île dans cet endroit étrange dont ils n’avaient jamais entendu parler, Miraïa et Jion finirent par atteindre une porte de pierre, comme l’Aes Sedai l’avait prédit. Jion reproduisit les gestes qu’il avait observés à Mafal Dadaranell et il déboucha à l’air libre avec sa promise dans le magnifique jardin public d’une ville inconnue. Miraïa insista pour ne signaler leur présence à personne. Jion se débarrassa du coffre et cacha la tapisserie dans un large sac de tissu.

Les deux jeunes gens apprirent bientôt qu’ils se trouvaient dans la ville d’Iman, dans le nord-est du Safer, juste à l’ouest des montagnes de la Brume. Sans ressources, ils mirent plusieurs mois à parcourir la distance qui les séparait de Shar Honelle, loin au sud. À leur arrivée, les premières rumeurs de troubles dans le nord commençaient à peine à circuler.

Convaincue qu’il n’était plus possible de faire confiance à une Aes Sedai, Miraïa fit promettre à Jion de garder le secret et de conserver la tapisserie à l’abri.

Miraïa et Jon se marièrent. Miraïa finit par être engagée comme garde du Palais de Shar Honelle et Jion créa sa propre école de tapisserie. Leur bonheur fut protégé par l’isolement relatif d’Aelgar, et en particulier de ses montagnes. Ils n’évoquèrent jamais devant personne ce qu’ils avaient vécu en Aramaelle.

En quelques années, les rumeurs se transformèrent en certitudes. Les Dix nations semblaient avoir perdu le génie qui leur permettait jadis de confiner leurs terribles ennemis à la Grande dévastation. Au début, les nations du sud envoyèrent des troupes vers le nord pour aider les nations frontalières. Cependant, lorsqu’il s’avéra que les incursions de créatures des Ténèbres poussaient de plus en plus loin vers le sud, les différentes nations commencèrent à rechigner à participer à la défense des autres par peur de se retrouver démunies si elles devaient subir à leur tour une attaque.

Les fils qui avaient été si patiemment tissés au fil des siècles pour unir les Dix nations après la Dislocation se distendirent totalement. Avec les tours de la Roue du temps, l’élégant et harmonieux motif de la paix finit par disparaître pour laisser la place au motif heurté et rouge sang de la guerre. Les décennies passèrent et le continent ne fut bientôt plus qu’un immense champ de bataille.

Il n’y eut jamais de 114e Pèlerinage. Nul ne sait ce qu’il advint de la tapisserie d’Aridhol.


End file.
